<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way she shows me i’m hers and she’s mine by bexgempisces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187273">the way she shows me i’m hers and she’s mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces'>bexgempisces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fitz is mentioned a lot tho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to tag this, Kissing, Light Angst, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Stars, but jemma is also dating fitz, daisy has glow in the dark stars, daisy’s scared about the future, i just...love them, i love them your honour, jemma’s very sappy, soft girlfriends in space, that year in space, you can’t convince me they’re not dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I couldn’t sleep. I keep thinking.” She admits, hearing the soft snap of Daisy’s laptop being closed for the night, the rustle of sheets until the blanket is laid on top of her.</p><p>“What about, Jem?” Daisy asks, Jemma manages a shrug.</p><p>“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>—A soft night when Daisy and Jemma are looking for Fitz in space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way she shows me i’m hers and she’s mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this might be the first thing i’ve written in a long time without a whole lot of trauma and angst </p><p>i refuse to believe that daisy and jemma weren’t a thing okay, so have this fic :) </p><p>basically the bus kids are kind of poly? jemma dates fitz and daisy but daisy and fitz don’t date, idk, it just works for them </p><p>one of these days i won’t talk about the stars in a fic but today is not that day </p><p>WARNINGS: mention of vomiting and migraines, brief mention of 5x14</p><p>title from “cherry wine” by hozier because i should start saying where i get my titles from lmfao </p><p>enjoy! -bex xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like a chain reaction. Something bad happened, Jemma went to Fitz and Daisy went off alone, only for them to come back together hours later. They kissed each other’s wounds and pretended that their world wasn’t falling apart because they had each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was them against the world after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after a while, they just accepted it. That the world would always throw them back together like the universe kept tearing her and Fitz apart. It wasn’t just grief sex or comfort kisses anymore, it was just unspoken love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was easy. For so long, it was just so easy. When she came back from Maveth, she found comfort in Fitz’s presence but found solace and reprieve in Daisy’s because Daisy understood the need for silence sometimes, the overwhelming peace that being quiet can bring. Daisy’s rooms are always lined with the same adaptive materials from the containment pods, her quakes could get rocky in the night. It basically soundproofs her room, cutting off the outside world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jemma always felt safe wherever Daisy was. In the silence of Daisy’s bunk after Maveth, in the Framework when they holed up in Daisy’s apartment for a couple hours just to try and make sense of the world around them, in the broken future before Daisy was sent off to the gladiator pits. If Daisy Johnson was beside her, Jemma knew that she would be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which is why it shouldn’t surprise her now, when she stands outside Daisy’s bunk on the Zephyr, still trying to work out whether to knock or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jems, you can come in.” Daisy calls instead, the door sliding open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you know I was there?” Jemma asks as she moves inside. It’s like the old days on the Bus, the tiny bunks are no bigger than closets but it’s home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if you remember when I got pumped full of Centipede serum and took an upgrade on the old vibration powers.” Daisy teases. She sits cross legged in the middle of her bed, laptop sitting beside her, resting on top of her purple fluffy blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I could forget, you were sick for two months after that.” Days on end of head splitting migraines and endless nausea, as they tried to deal with the grief that threatened to swallow them up. They were alone, floating in an ocean of death in a bathroom as Jemma tried not to cry when Daisy vomited for the fifth time that day and Daisy tried not to sob when Jemma broke down over Fitz. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what brings you to my humble abode?” Daisy gestures for her to sit down and Jemma chooses to lie down instead, head in Daisy’s lap as she butts her hand like a kitten until Daisy smirks and starts stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t sleep. I keep thinking.” She admits, hearing the soft snap of Daisy’s laptop being closed for the night, the rustle of sheets until the blanket is laid on top of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about, Jem?” Daisy asks, Jemma manages a shrug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know anymore.” Jemma says softly, Daisy starts braiding a tiny section of her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like my favourite scientist is having a bit of an overload.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would make sense.” Jemma agrees, looking up at the ceiling of Daisy’s bunk. There’s glow in the dark stars up there, even though Daisy could just look out the window at the vast expanse of space, the real stars burning before them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can hang out here for the night, if you want. We can watch a movie or whatever.” Daisy offers. “Whatever you want, Jems.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what I want anymore, Dee.” The green stars above her form constellations. Jemma can find Lyra and Zeus and Virgo. Interesting choices. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay too.” Daisy tells her, Jemma shrugs again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy, what happens when we find him?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Daisy asks, clearly confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t have done any of the things he did when we were trying to save the world. What if he breaks again?” These are real fears that have kept her awake at night, the Doctor and Fitz mixing and melting in her head, both of them cutting into Daisy whilst she watched- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stops herself before she goes down that spiralling thought tunnel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’m the right one to ask, Jemma.” Daisy says, voice a little choked. The hand that isn’t playing with Jemma’s hair comes up to the scar on her neck, burning beneath her fingertips. “I’m biased.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you look at me after what happened, Daisy?” Jemma practically whispered, eyes trained on the stars. Daisy’s hand froze, before it picked back up its rhythm in Jemma’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I love you.” Daisy said, voice just as quiet. “I could never, <em>ever</em> hate you, Jemma.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hurt you and I went back to him. I watched him do the <em>one</em> thing I knew you didn’t want and still went back to him.” Jemma persisted. Daisy shook her head above her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love him. Of course you went back.” Daisy reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I love you too.” Jemma protests, getting angry at herself. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down. “I love you and he hurt you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Daisy says, squeezing Jemma’s shoulder. “I don’t blame you, Jems.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should. I should have seen the signs, should have made him take a break. I should have done something to stop him-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You would have got shot and I would be a lot angrier if you got yourself killed, Jemma. That’s why I was so angry when you went on that mission to England, I thought you were going to die.” Daisy admits and Jemma finally looks at her. Soft brown </span> <span class="s1">eyes meet hers, over half a decade worth of trust and loyalty and love between them. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Jemma says, even though she’s not sure what she’s apologising for. Everything, nothing. She just needs to say it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Jem. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Jemma shakes her head fondly at the younger woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think any of us have been okay for a long time, Dais.” Jemma laughs softly, Daisy nods in agreement, a smile playing across her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re probably right. But you’re here, that has to mean something.” Daisy says, her other hand moving down to trace Jemma’s jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably that the universe isn’t done screwing with us yet.” Daisy laughs at that, Jemma grins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got that right. Fuck whoever out there that has our names on a list of bad shit. We are owed years of good karma after all this.” Daisy rambles, her eyes widening slightly, pupils a little blown the way they always do when she started ranting. Jemma finds it the cutest thing in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Jemma tells her and Daisy blushes, hand still tracing Jemma’s jaw, up to her ear and along her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Way to change the subject Simmons.” Daisy chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you came with me, Dee.” Jemma admits, rather suddenly. She’s feeling sappy tonight, she doesn’t know why, but she doesn’t particularly care either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta look out for my girl, don’t I?” Daisy uses that horrendous Southern accent that Jemma hates. Jemma groans and smacks her lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I love you, don’t you?” She asks, Daisy nods her head. “Kiss me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy smiles and leans down to kiss her, gentle and soft and like they always do. Daisy tastes like Red Vines and mint, she must have brushed her teeth before Jemma came to her door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait...” Daisy says suddenly, breaking their kiss. Jemma senses something wrong and immediately sits up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Her voice shakes a little. Daisy shakes her head, trying to console Jemma before she started panicking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I need to ask you something.” Daisy stumbles on her words a little. Jemma nods immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to leave? When we find him and go home, are you going to leave SHIELD?” Daisy asks, a little self-consciously and Jemma’s brain backfires. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hasn’t thought that far yet, her mind was always so preoccupied with the now, with what planet they’re going to next, with how much fuel they have left, with trying not to break, that she didn’t have time to think about the future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” She answers honestly. She can hardly imagine a life without SHIELD, a life with peace. It doesn’t seem like something that could happen, like some faraway dream way, way in the future. “Maybe? Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t fit into that sort of life.” Daisy says, looking away from Jemma and out the window, her face reflected in the glass so Jemma can see the tears gathering in her eyes. “You deserve a life like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand.” Jemma frowns, placing a hand on Daisy’s shoulder. She flinched at the contact, but let Jemma’s hand lie. “What do you mean Zee?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we find Fitz, you’re probably going to leave. You’re going to marry him again and go be happy in Perthshire. We won’t be just down the hall form each other when things get rough, and I don’t want that to change, but that makes me a little selfish.” Daisy sighed heavily, tracing the constellations on her ceiling on the glass. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And that made Jemma stop and think for a long time. Daisy had always been there, </span> <span class="s2">always. </span> <span class="s1">No matter what happened, she was there, but if she and Fitz left...Daisy wouldn’t be there anymore.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should have guessed that this would be a problem at one point, it’s hard to love two people at the one time. It’s different loves, they are very different people. With Fitz, it’s a calm, even stream of gentle love, built from long nights in the lab fuelled by tea and their own curiosity. With Daisy, it’s hard, fast rapids, carefully crafted in heat filled kisses and comfort after nightmares. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she wants both of them, god she wants both of them so badly it hurts. Maybe that makes her greedy, but she can’t live without both of them in her life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she also knows that Fitz has wanted to leave SHIELD for a long time. After Maveth he told her they could leave and never look back, but she begged to stay and ran to Daisy’s room, letting the silence envelop her until Daisy herself came back and she knew then that this was her home just as much as Fitz’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to leave.” Jemma says eventually, catching Daisy off guard, the other woman nearly hitting her head on the glass with the speed she turns around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? SHIELD has hurt you so much, I thought you would want a life away from the insanity.” Daisy asks, voice wavering a little when the tears threatened to fall. She rubbed at her eyes to clear them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have three great loves in my life. Science, Fitz and you. A life outside SHIELD could be nice, it could be peaceful and quiet, but it’s not what I want. I could never leave you, Daisy, even if we’re dragged apart, I’ll always want to come back.” Jemma tells her, the words dripping off her tongue as she pours her heart out and when she finishes, Daisy’s lips are on hers again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Jemma Simmons. No matter where or when or who you are, I’ll love you.” Daisy’s promises, when they break for air and Jemma smiles widely at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flattery will get you everywhere, Agent Johnson.” Jemma teases, Daisy blushed again. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if you did want to leave, then I’ll support you, obviously.” Daisy adds, before kissing Jemma again. “Whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to tell me about your stars.” Jemma says, kissing across Daisy’s jaw. “On your ceiling.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lyra is the lyre, an instrument used back in ancient times, I used to play guitar.” Daisy tells her, between kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jemma asks, Daisy’s never mentioned an instrument. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Daisy giggles. “I just liked the star.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you sometimes.” Jemma says, rather disappointed. Daisy pouts and begins kissing Jemma’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have Virgo up there too, that’s your zodiac.” Her voice vibrates against Jemma’s skin, making her wriggle a little. “Had to put the most important thing on my roof.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep going, love.” Jemma whispers, head tilted back to give Daisy better access to her neck. Daisy grins and moves to her pulse point, knowing it drove Jemma nuts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zeus, known for thunder and lightning. It’s for Lincoln.” Daisy says, Jemma’s hand brushing over the tattoo of that exact constellation on Daisy’s ribs. “I thought stars were your thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t my bunk.” Jemma points out, Daisy shrugs and goes back to kissing along her collarbone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">”You sleep here often enough, how did you not notice the stars?” Daisy asks, going back to kissing her face. </p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t exactly looking at the ceiling.” Jemma says, Daisy rolls her eyes. </p><p class="p1">“You wanna sleep?” Daisy leans back at her to look in her eyes. Jemma can see the dark rings under her eyes, the tiredness leaking into those brown irises Jemma fell for over five years ago when Skye walked onto the Bus.</p><p class="p1">”Have you been sleeping?” Jemma asks instead and Daisy ducks her head again. “I’ll take that as a no.” </p><p class="p1">“When my powers got an upgrade, so did the “sleepy time quakes”. I don’t want to bother anyone.” Daisy admits, Jemma taps her forehead with two fingers. </p><p class="p1">“You’re not a bother, Dee. You’ve held me through enough nightmares, at least let me return the favour.” Jemma can’t believe Daisy managed to hide this for so long but that’s a problem for a different day. She puts the laptop on the floor and Daisy shifts to get under the duvet, holding it up for Jemma. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks Gemini.” Daisy whispers once they’ve settled. Jemma smiles in the darkness, the only light coming from the stars on the ceiling and the fire of burning stars outside. </p><p class="p1">“Night, Daisy. Love you.” Jemma turns to face the door, Daisy’s body moulding to fit against her back. Jemma holds tight to her arm, absently tracing the old scars and bruises that would never quite fade. </p><p class="p1">“Sleep well, baby.” Daisy mumbles against her neck, making her shiver a little. Daisy burrowed in closer to her, Jemma could smell her coconut shampoo on the blonde locks streaked with indigo. </p><p class="p1">Sleep came easy that night, even if it was disrupted by a shaking room and a screaming Daisy, and then again by some aliens from Zygar attacking, but it was the night that Jemma thought things might be starting to look up. </p><p class="p1">It was the night she remembered that home could be people, as well as a place.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>